Quiz Time!
by A2A
Summary: A simple quiz to our beloved characters of Gakuen Alice. Hope you will have fun reading! MxN & RxH
1. Chapter 1

**My first story , everyone! Well, it's not exactly a story. **

**It's an Alternate History setting story and they are all 10 years old.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only the quiz is mine! I don't own anything else.**

* * *

Quiz:

**1. What is your favorite fruit?**

Mikan- Oranges! Just like my name!

Natsume-Tch, strawberries.

Yuu- Grapes.

**2. What is your favorite flower?**

Mikan- Cherry blossoms!

Hotaru- Saffron.

Sumire- Roses of course! Especially if it's from Natsume!

Natsume- No way I'll give you any. Sakura.

**3. Your favorite pattern?**

Hotaru- Tech rings

Ruka- Animals

Natsume- Polka dots (smirks)

Mikan- Natsume you pervert! Flowers

**4. Your favorite dessert?**

Anna- Fruit cake!

Koko- Lasers! Oh, wait that's not dessert?

Mikan- Howalon, they're the yummiest thing I've ever tasted! What about you Natsume?

Natsume- You.

Mikan- You're not a cannibal are you Natsume?

Natsume- Of course not, baka.

**5. Your favorite childhood tv show?**

Yuu- Power Rangers.

Koko- 007, what's his name again? Tone? Bone? I can't remember.

Hotaru- Sherlock Holmes, I got bored of the show after I'm 3.

Natsume- Naruto.

Mikan- Hahaha! That's lame! [shut up polka!] Anyways, Dora the Explorer.

Hotaru- You know, that's far worse than lame. [hmph!]

**6. What do you think of if someone says "Natsume is gay!"?**

Hotaru- I would take picture of prove and gain myself some money.$$

Mikan- Really? Why am I attracted to him then?

Natsume- I'll burn the one who says that to crisp. So you ARE interested in me are you, polka? Fallen to my charms already huh?

Mikan- In your dreams you pervert!

Sumire- No way! Natsume-sama! But, anyway you are still very handsome and i will still accept you if you want to court me! [Heck, no!]

**7. Who is your favorite anime/manga character?**

Mikan- Amu from Shugo Chara!

Hotaru- Lelouch from Code Geass, he is smart and conniving. I seem to relate to him in many ways.

Koko- Aido from Vampire Knight!

Natsume- Myself from you know where.

**8. Your favorite quote?**

Hotaru- Money don't grow on trees, time is money.

Mikan- Smile today, happiness everyday.

Ruka- Save wildlife.

Yuu- Don't judge a book by it's cover.

Natsume- Idiots will always be idiots.

Mikan- What?! At least give a better quote. You can't live with that quote everyday.

Natsume- Admitting you are an idiot huh? As if yours are better.

**9. Who is your favorite idol?**

Sumire- Reo Mouri! And Natsume Hyuuga!

Ruka- Uh, Il Divo. I don't like rock or anything rash.

Koko- Mr. BEAN! He is an AWESOME SUPERSTAR! [Everyone sweatdrops]

Mikan- So Nyeo Sih Dae and Super Junior! I can sing their songs if you like! [Please, no.]

Anna- I heard about this Bruno person who sang that he/she will jump in front of the train for ME!? That's just weird. FYI, I just felt like releasing pent up frustrations today, please, don't mind me.

Natsume- Is 'myself' a legimate answer?

**10. Excluding Natsume and Ruka, who is your favorite idol?**

Sumire- Ki Bum from Super Junior but no more, he's sooooooo handsome!

Mikan- Tsukiyomi Utau! She's so talented!

Hotaru- I don't know much. But, i know a 'shine' or 'shiney', whatever that is.

Koko- Still BEAN!

Kitsu- Cool blue sky! She flies better than me!

**11. What is your style of clothing?**

Mikan- Fun and bubbly! Like me!

Sumire- Stylish and chic, of course! Anything less would never impress Natsume-sama.

Ruka- uhh, i don't normally get this but, simple.

Natsume- Anything that looks good on me will do.

Hotaru- A tutu then, Natsume? Mine is modern, although i don't know how that looks like. [Shut up, Imai!]

**12. Who is your [**_**secret**_**] crush?**

Ruka- blushes, Hotaru.

Yuu- A-a-Anna

Mikan- blushes furiously, Natsume.

Hotaru- Bunny boy.

Natsume- Polka dots. And i know that she loves me too.


	2. Chapter 2 -Natsume-

**Natsume's Quiz**

Ok, everyone, we had the last quiz by a group. Now, we will have personal quizzes which we could dig deeper to each character's secrets.

This is dedicated to all Natsume Hyuuga's fans. Let's see to all his deepest secrets and possibly, his "crush" if he has one, that is. Please consider that all 'Q's are questions from our dear reporter, Karen Yui and all 'A's are answers from our _handsome_ fellow, Hyuuga Natsume.

*Please note that this quiz had a different timeline than the other quiz. So, please, don't complain that the crushes had been revealed!

Let's start, 3, 2, 1, action!

Q: What do you think of today?

A: Annoying

Q: What makes it annoying?

A: A certain baka

Q: Any clues you can give out about this 'baka'?

A: An idiot

Q: *face palm* _Sooo_… What do you do at your spare time?

A: Cashed around by annoying fan girls

Q: Is that so? What did you do to them?

A: Burn

Q: You rarely speak except to your childhood best friend, Ruka. Why is that?

A: No reason

Q: Speak!

A: …

Q: Aw… I thought that might work.

A:*death glares*

Q: _On to next question_, what book do you mostly read?

A: Shounen manga

Q: What's good about them?

A: It helps me forget the baka

Q: Do you hate this 'baka'?

A: She annoys me

Q: Moving on, what is your favorite food?

A: Anything with strawberries

Q: Ok, what is your favorite subject?

A: None, I skipped every class

Q: Do somebody ever warn you about it?

A; Yes, a lot of them, but mostly from the certain baka

Q: Would you tell me some more about this baka? I'm very curious about this person.

A: Loud

Q: That does stand for the idiom 'less is more', does it?

A: Hn

Q: I asked Ruka-kun if he allows me to bother you and he says, "The decision is up to you, but the consequences could have been deadly", do you mind if I do?

A: No, but I'll make sure you won't dare to go out anymore

Q: Is it true that you had once lost control of your alice?

A: No

Q: Are you a genius?

A: Are you an idiot?

Q: What do you think about 'love stories'?

A: It's lame and has a typical storyline

Q: What movie do you like most?

A: Non-idiotic movies

Q: Why do people like you so much?

A: It's not my fault if I'm so handsome.

Q: You look like you're posing for a photo shoot every time you think, why is that?

A: Because I'm made for photo shoots

Q: You are the current and only model for Japan's no.1 magazine, are you?

A: Hn

Q: Do you do acting aside from modeling?

A: Hn

Q: What do you mostly play as? I would assume you're not the bell boy.

A: Heroes or assassins *glares deeply*

Q: Oh, cool

Q: Then, do you know Mikan Sakura?

A: Yes

Q: And are you friends with Mikan Sakura?

A: Hn

Q: So, do you like Mikan Sakura?

A: Why would I?

Q: I really thought you do. Too bad, then, if Mikan Sakura was in danger, what will you do?

A: Tch, she wouldn't even know she _was_ the danger.

Q: Can you tell me a little about your daily life?

A: Boring

Q: Well, that is a little. Then, tell me a _lot_ about your daily life.

A: Same old, same old

Q: Sigh, are you always this ignorant?

A: *shrugs*

Q: I guess you are. This is a special question from the president of 'Natsume Hyuuga Fan Club'. "Will you please love me forever and ever Natsume-sama?" *insert ten hearts here*

A: No. *insert fire balls here*

Q: This is a question- no, a request- from Nogi Ruka. "Please be at least cooperative with the journalist. Her boss is Imai-san."

A: Hn

Q: He sure knows my boss. Oh, speaking of boss, this is a 'command' from her.

"Natsume Hyuuga, just admit it."

A: Way no

Q: I don't know how this gets here. But, Mikan Sakura asks you to stop calling her 'Polka' all the time.

A: Over my dead body

Q: Right, next, do you have a pet?

A: Yes

Q: What is it?

A: Something you would describe as an annoying, loud-mouth, childish, polka-dot-patterned idiot.

Q: Is your pet 'Mikan Sakura'?

A: Hn

Q: Answer with 'True' or 'False', she became the only one you see anytime she's near.

A: False, but she's too childish for her own good. She could daydream until she bumps a pole. She makes me 'baby sit' her every time I'm around.

Q: You think she smells very nice.

A: She has bad taste in shampoo.

Q: All you think about is her.

A: Nonsense, I have more things to worry about than her. She does slip and fall numerous times.

Q: You enjoy the shortest moments with her.

A: She annoys me most of the times we're together. But, since I am _the_ gentlemen, I should listen to all her bickering and rants.

Q: You talk more when you're with her.

A: I did not.

Q: You smile a little every time she looks at you.

A: I am Hyuuga Natsume and I do _not _smile.

Q: You worry too much every time another guy other than you gets near her.

A: She doesn't even know if someone took her hairpin of her hair.

Q: So, you do look out for her. Next, you would still eat it even if the food she makes tastes worse than burned food.

A: Her chocolate tastes like peanut butter and fish sauce. So, I tossed it to the fireplace.

Q: The girl in your mind this whole quiz is Mikan Sakura.

A: ... Hn

Q: If Mikan Sakura wanted to be more than a 'pet' to you. Will you accept that?

A: Tch, of course

Q: Do you love Mikan Sakura?

A: *smirks* Polka, I know you aren't wearing that pattern today. But, I would like it to call you that every morning.

Q: Lastly, tell the _truth_, please.

A: Sigh, I only see Mikan Sakura when she's near because I'm scared she will disappear right before my eyes. I stay close to her just to smell her scent because I wanted to treasure her everything. I think about her all the time just to have a small hope that I would be able to be with her before my time ends. I enjoy the shortest moments with her because I know that the next moment with her would never be the same. I talk more when I'm with her because I wanted her to notice me. I smile a little every time she looks at me to repay her bright smile. I worry when some other guy gets near her because I'm scared she would be taken away from me. I would still eat the horrible food she makes because I appreciate how hard she tries to make a single pancake for _me_. She was in my mind the whole time because I have no one else but her in my life.

Q: Aww. So, that wraps it up. Everyone, see you next time with another character, Ciao!

* * *

Natsume: Mind you, I am _never_ doing that again.

Author: Don't worry! Your secrets would be seen by hundreds!

Natsume: Tch!

Author: Right, that's not exactly comforting, is it?

Karen:*Nervous laugh*, well, that finishes it, I guess, see you!

Author -again-: I almost forgot. Next up is...drum roll please... Hotaru Imai's Quiz! I hope you're looking forward to it!


End file.
